dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Onew
Profile *'Name:' 온유 / Onew (Onyu) *'Real name:' 이진기 / Lee Jin Ki (Yi Jin Gi) *'Nickname:' Leader Onew, Dubu, Ondrew, Ontokki *'Profession:' Singer, dancer, actor, lyricist, model, composer, host and MC *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Gwangmyeong, Gyeonggi, South Korea *'Height:' 177cm *'Weight:' 61kg *'Blood type:' O *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Chinese zodiac sign:' Snake *'Talent agency:' SM Entertainment About Onew Lee Jin Ki, also known as Onew, was born on December 14, 1989, in Gwangmyeong, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. He was raised by parents who spent most of their time absent; they were busy working in a meat shop. Onew was discovered in 2006; he was found by Lee Soo Man, owner and founder of SM Entertainment, during a Girls' Generation showcase debut. Lee Soo Man had noticed him and wanted to listen to him only once instead of letting him do an audition. Onew ended up signing a contract with SM Entertainment sometime later. ;More about Onew TV Shows *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) *Pure Love (KBS2, 2013, ep 59) cameo *Oh My God x2 (SBS Plus, 2012, ep 12) cameo *Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010, ep 7) cameo *Dr. Champ (SBS, 2010, ep 16) cameo *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008, ep 9-10) cameo Movies *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) TV Show Theme Songs *''Moonlight'' - Miss Korea OST (2014) *''3 2 1'' with SHINee - Tokyo Toy Box OST (2013) *''Green Rain'' with SHINee - The Queen's Classroom OST (2013) *''In Your Eyes'' - To the Beautiful You OST (2012) *''Fly High'' with SHINee - Prosecutor Princess OST (2010) *''Countdown'' with SHINee - Dream OST (2009) *''Stand By Me'' with SHINee - Boys Over Flowers OST (2009) Variety Shows *Eat Sleep Eat (tvN, 2016) *Witch Hunt (JTBC, 2015) (with Lee Tae Min) *SNL Korea (JTBC, 2015) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2015) (with Choi Min Ho) *Law of the Jungle in Borneo (SBS, 2014) *Golden Camera (KBS2, 2013) *MBC Radio Star (MBC, 2012) (with Lee Tae Min) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012) (with SHINee) *Incheon Korean Music Wave (MBC, 2012) *Star King (SBS, 2011) *Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2011) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) (Ep. 69-70) *Show! Music Core (MBC, 2010-11) *Star King (SBS, 2010) *Oh! My School (KBS2, 2010) *Hello Baby! (KBS2, 2010) (with SHINee) *Ya Haeng Sung/Night Star (KBS2, 2010) (as an MC) *Star King (SBS, 2009) (Ep. 131-132, 144) *Invincible Youth (KBS2, 2009) *Flower Boys Generation (MBC, 2009) *SHINee's YunHaNam (Mnet, 2008) Music Videos *''Vanilla Love'' Part 2 (with Lee Hyun Ji) (2010) Radio Shows *'2008-2009:' Super Juniors "Kiss the Radio" (Special DJ with Jong Hyun) *'2008-2009:' Park Kyung Lims "Byulbam Radio" (DJ with Key) *'2008-2009:' Shindongs and Shinyoungs "Shim Shim Tapa Radio" (DJ with Jong Hyun & Choi Min Ho) *'2009:' Taeyeon's "Chin Chin Radio" (DJ with Choi Min Ho) *'2009:' KBS-2FMs "Music Show Radio" (DJ with Key) *'2010:' Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" (DJ substituting Lee Teuk) *'2010:' Taeyeons "Chin Chin Radio" (Special guest) *'2010:' KBS-R Cool FM "Lee Soo Young's Radio Show“ (Guest DJ) *'2011:' Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" (Special DJ) *'2011:' Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" (Special DJ with Key) *'2013:' Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" (Special DJ with Dana) *'2013:' Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" (Special DJ with Key) *'2013:' Super Junior "Kiss The Radio" (DJ with Dana substituting Kim Ryeo Wook & Sung Min) *'2013:' "Kiss the Radio: Open Concert" (Special DJ) *'2016:' May 25th "Kiss the Radio" (Special DJ) *'2016:' July 5th "Kiss the Radio" (Special DJ) Musical Theater *Rock of Ages (형제는 용감했다) (2010) *Brothers Were Brave (락 오브 에이지) (2010) Recognitions *'2016 Scene Stealer Festival:' Newcomer Scene Stealer Award (Male) Descendants of the Sun *'2015 SBS Gayo Daejeon:' Best Leader 2015 (SHINee Group) Trivia *'Kpop group:' Leader and lead vocalist of SHINee *'Education:' Chungwoon University *'Religion:' Roman Catholic *'Hobbies:' Playing piano, reading, playing billiards, and learning Chinese *'Favorite Food:' Spicy food and chicken *'Favorite color:' Black and white *'Official Fanclub Name:' M.V.P's *'Life motto:' "I want to have, as much as possible, to have all kinds of experiences, because each experience will give birth to something new." *Had a duet with Lee Hyun Ji for the song Vanilla Love (2008). External Links *English Wikipedia *Official twitter Category:KActor Category:KSinger